Valentine Night Date
by meshi-chan
Summary: Part 2 dari 4 cerita pendek series Gintama 'Actually' yang bercerita tentang pasangan-pasangan Gintama di Hari Valentine. Pairing kedua ialah Sakata Gintoki dengan Tsukuyo. AU. Cerita kali ini membahas kencan valentine ala Gintoki dan Tsukuyo. Rated T menjelang M karena konten yang sedikit dewasa.


Valentine Night Date

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

Pairing : Sakata Gintoki x Tsukuyo

Rated : T menjelang M.

A/N : AU. T+ for suggestive language and slight mature content. Part 2 dari 4 series Gintama, Actually. Konten fanfic ini sedikit _mature_ tetapi saya bingung enaknya dimasukin ke kategori apa..

* * *

Memilih cokelat bukan perihal yang mudah. Itulah pelajaran yang Tsukuyo dapat dari pengalamannya tadi ketika ia menghabiskan 30 menit di dalam toko cokelat, memilih cokelat untuk ia bawa ke apartemen Gintoki. Wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat itu menyusuri jalan sibuk di Tokyo menuju apartemen seorang pria berambut abu-abu berantakan.

Karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di divisi kedua dari departemen investigasi kriminal kepolisian Jepang, Tsukuyo tidak bisa membuatkan _honmei choco_ untuk kekasihnya. Aktivitas lembur satu divisi beberapa hari belakangan juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Tsukuyo bahkan bersumpah ia melihat Hijikata Toushiro dari divisi pertama, tertidur pulas di dapur sambil berdiri, sebuah kopi panas di tangannya. Selain itu, ia juga mendengar desas-desus bahwa Hattori Zenzou, kapten divisi ketiga pernah ditemukan tertidur di tangga darurat dengan komik JUMP di pangkuannya serta Sarutobi Ayame dari divisi kesembilan yang hampir membakar kertas-kertas _paperwork_ yang menumpuk apabila tidak dihentikan oleh rekan-rekannya. Pekerjaan di Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo memang terkadang sangat melelahkan.

Tsukuyo sangat beruntung ia memiliki Gintoki yang merasa tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan yang ia miliki. Tidak jarang Tsukuyo harus membatalkan janji kencannya dikarenakan sebuah kasus atau _paperwork_ yang menggunung di kantornya. Gintoki bahkan terkadang menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo ketika Tsukuyo sedang lembur sambil membawakan makanan untuknya serta menjahili tetangganya sendiri yaitu Hijikata, sambil memberikan makanan untuk pria itu juga. Akan tetapi, Gintoki juga berusaha untuk menghindari dari serangan Sarutobi Ayame kepada guru SMA tersebut setiap kali ia berkunjung.

Tsukuyo menghela napas sambil menekan tombol _intercom_ di pintu 'Edo Apartment', tepatnya untuk kamar apartemen dengan nomor 326, kamar apartemen dimana kekasihnya tinggal.

"Gintoki, ini aku." Ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh, naik saja." Jawab Gintoki melalui _intercom_ sebelum pintu utama terbuka dan Tsukuyo segera masuk. Wanita itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dan mencari kamar apartemen yang ingin ia masuki. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, Tsukuyo mengeluarkan kunci kamar Gintoki yang ia berikan kepadanya beberapa hari lalu, dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan masuk.

"Gintoki, aku membawa makanan juga!" seru Tsukuyo sambil melepas sepatu hak-nya di _genkan_ serta menyusunnya dengan rapi, mengenakan sandal yang disediakan oleh Gintoki sebelum menyusuri lorong kamar apartemen tersebut. Kamar apartemen itu entah mengapa jauh lebih rapi daripada kali terakhir Tsukuyo berkunjung ke tempat ini, batin wanita itu setelah melewati ruang cuci dan toilet.

Kepala sang kekasih menampakkan dirinya di area dapur. Sebuah senyuman terukir kecil di wajahnya yang biasa terlihat capek itu. Pria itu mengenakan _apron_ , kemeja putih dengan lengannya digulungkan serta celana kain hitam. Ia tampak seperti belum ganti baju setelah pulang dari sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

Tsukuyo berjalan melewati dapur kearah meja di depan televisi dan meletakkan sebuah kotak berisi cokelat serta sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berisi macam-macam sushi yang ia beli dari sebuah restoran sushi tidak jauh dari kantor polisinya.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa boks makanan dan meletakkannya di meja, Tsukuyo menghampiri area dapur dimana Gintoki sedang memasak. Ia melewati meja yang dirapatkan ke tembok dan menyadari sebuah bungkus cokelat batangan yang diikat dengan pita merah muda dengan isi yang telah kosong. Tsukuyo meraih pita merah muda tersebut dan mengamati bahwa ada tulisan 'Gin-chan' di pita merah muda tersebut.

"Hoo? Tampaknya kau terkenal juga di kalangan murid SMA, Sakata-sensei~" goda Tsukuyo sambil melambaikan pita merah muda itu, berhasil menangkap perhatian kekasihnya yang berkutat di dapur. Dengan ekspresi bosan, pria itu berkata,

"Kagura memberikannya kepadaku. Apakah kau cemburu, Tsukuyo-san?" tanya Gintoki balik dengan nada yang menggoda wanita itu pula. Tsukuyo lalu tertawa kecil dan berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih, berjinjit dan mengecup pelan pipi Gintoki.

"Aku tahu kok kalau cokelat itu pemberian dari Kagura. Jangan remehkan pelatihan yang aku terima ketika di akademi." Jawab Tsukuyo. Tentu saja ia mengetahui bahwa cokelat itu merupakan pemberian dari salah satu murid di kelas Gintoki yang juga merangkap sebagai seorang gadis yang telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri oleh Gintoki yang sempat menjadi _babysitter_ Kagura beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Gintoki ketika Tsukuyo mengecup pipinya. Kendati keduanya telah berkencan selama hampir lima bulan, Tsukuyo masih merasa malu ketika ia bermesraan dengan Gintoki baik di muka umum atau ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Walaupun Tsukuyo masih enggan bermesraan di depan umum, ia sudah berani untuk mencium Gintoki apabila mereka hanya berdua.

Gintoki mengecup balik anggota tubuh Tsukuyo yang dapat ia jangkau. Saat itu yang berhasil dicapai adalah bagian leher dari kekasihnya. Tsukuyo mengeluarkan suara ketika bibir kekasihnya menyentuh lehernya, dan Gintoki harus menahan hasrat untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya lebih lanjut karena ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Tsukuyo sampai wanita tersebut benar-benar siap.

"Tolong kau jaga panggangan bentar, piring-piring ini harus aku letakkan di meja." Ucap Gintoki sambil membawa dua piring tersebut ke arah meja, sementara Tsukuyo mengangguk dan mulai mengambil alih dapur. Keduanya memalingkan wajah satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

Gintoki meletakkan piring tersebut di meja dan ketika ia akan berdiri, pria itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas milik Tsukuyo dan membuat isi dari tas hitam tersebut keluar. Gintoki mendongak dan tampaknya wanita berambut pirang pucat itu tidak menyadari apa-apa karena perhatiannya tampak terarah ke panci di depannya.

Gintoki buru-buru merapikannya, memasukkan barang-barang yang terjatuh keluar dari tas Tsukuyo ke dalam. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Akan tetapi, ketika tangannya meraih sebuah benda yang lembut dan.. Gintoki merasa mukanya semerah tomat.

 _DEMI JUSTAWAY KENAPA TSUKUYO MEMBAWA SET PAKAIAN DALAM YANG SEDUKTIF BEGINI?!_

* * *

Keduanya duduk di depan televisi yang menayangkan beberapa drama spesial Hari Valentine sambil menyantap cokelat yang dibawakan oleh Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo tampaknya terlalu fokus ke televisi sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya melototi tas hitam yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan dan secara tidak sengaja melihat isinya.

Gintoki dapat merasakan perasaan kesal, bahagia dan gemas menjadi satu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat secarik kertas yang berada di dekat pakaian dalam tersebut. Di kertas tersebut tertulis kata-kata,

' _Selamat bersenang-senang, Tsukuyo 3_

 _Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku ketika kau kembali ke rumah besok pagi 3_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Hinowa.'_

Gintoki memijit keningnya ketika ia memikirkan tentang sepupu Tsukuyo yang bernama Hinowa. Wanita yang memakai di kursi roda itu merupakan seorang guru SD di SD lokal dan sudah dilabel sebagai 'Janda Primadona' karena kecantikannya serta fakta bahwa ia merupakan janda beranak satu. Hinowa memang baik dan lembut akan tetapi sejak pertemuan pertama kali mereka, yaitu pada saat Gintoki mengantar Tsukuyo pulang ke rumahnya dari kencan kedua mereka, Hinowa telah memainkan peran 'ibu yang menginginkan anaknya cepat menikah sehingga dianugerahi cucu'. Jujur, hal tersebut kadang membuat Gintoki pusing.

"Gintoki, bolehkah aku memintamu mengambilkan air? Aku haus sekali." Pinta Tsukuyo sambil memberikan Gintoki gelasnya. Suara tersebut menyadarkan Gintoki sadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengiyakan permintaan Tsukuyo. Pria berambut abu-abu berantakan itu melirik kearah boks cokelat dan menemukan isinya sudah habis.

"Kau tampaknya sangat menyukai cokelat ini, Tsukky." Komentar Gintoki sambil beranjak dan meraih boks cokelat yang kosong tersebut. Gintoki berjalan ke _counter_ dapur dan baru akan membuang boks cokelat tersebut sebelum menemukan kalimat yang menarik perhatian sang guru SMA tersebut.

 _Cokelat ini mengandung alkohol_.

Ah.

Gintoki menoleh pelan-pelan dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah duduk dengan kaki _ngangkang_ dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan cegukan dan berkomentar tidak jelas terhadap drama yang sedang ia tonton. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Gintoki untuk mencerna informasi yang masuk ke otaknya ketika melihat kondisi sang kekasih,

 _Ah. Dia mabuk berat._

Gintoki menyesal tidak membaca tulisan di boks tersebut lebih awal sehingga bisa mencegah Tsukuyo memakannya agar ia tidak mabuk berat. Pria itu juga menduga bahwa Tsukuyo tampaknya terlalu lelah sehingga tidak menyadari tulisan tersebut di boks kendati kalimat tersebut, menurut Gintoki, telah tertulis cukup besar.

Gintoki kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tsukuyo tidur di apartemennya karena sungguh tidak memungkinkan ia membawa wanita ini pulang. Selain itu, waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan udara di luar cukup dingin karena hujan yang sempat turun tadi siang.

"Gintoki! HIK! Lihat ini—HIK! Hoshikawa-san terlalu baik—HIK! Padahal wanita ini menolaknya tetapi ia malah menjemputnya di gunung saat—HIK! Hak tingginya patah—HIK! Baik sekali bukan biksu tampan ini—HIK!" komentar Tsukuyo sambil menunjuk-tunjuk adegan di televisi sambil mencari kehadiran Gintoki. Tsukuyo merangkak dari meja dan menemukan Gintoki sedang menyiapkan dua futon di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau—HIK! Menyiapkan dua futon, Gin—HIK! Toki?" tanya Tsukuyo dengan nada mabuk.

"Kau akan menginap disini, Tsukky. Kondisimu sekarang sangat mustahil untuk pulang dan menyusuri jalan Tokyo walaupun aku mengantarmu. Di dekat tas-mu tadi aku letakkan handuk dan baju ganti, kau mandilah terlebih dahulu." Ujar Gintoki dengan nada malas biasanya.

Tsukuyo menengok kearah tas dan benarlah, ia menemukan sebuah handuk serta baju ganti tejejer dengan rapi di dekat tas-nya. Tsukuyo merangkak menghampirinya dan tanpa sengaja, menjatuhkan tas tersebut. Suatu benda menangkap perhatian wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

Gintoki baru saja berdiri setelah selesai menata kedua futon tersebut sebelum ia mendengar suara dari ruang di luar kamar.

"Gintoki?" panggil Tsukuyo.

Gintoki hanya menjawab dengan erangan, pertanda ia sedang malas membalas 'Ya?'.

"Kau suka pakaian dalam wanita berwarna hitam?"

Ketika kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut sang kekasih, Gintoki terdiam di tempat. Ia membutuhkan sekitar 1 menit untuk pulih dan kembali ke dunia nyata, wajahnya memerah dan ia seketika merasa malu setengah mati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gintoki hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya.

"Hinowa membawakanku pakaian dalam. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memakainya lalu kita melanjutkan aktivitas kita di futon itu." Jawaban yang keluar dari Tsukuyo terlalu enteng dan santai. Terlalu santai sehingga mental Gintoki berteriak,

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!_

* * *

yha aja deh mesh. Yha saja.

Selamat Hari Valentine bagi yang merayakan!

Saya sih nggak.

Tapi saya mau cokelat.


End file.
